


When Isabelle opened her palm

by morningbastard



Category: The Dreamers (2003)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningbastard/pseuds/morningbastard
Summary: They smoked for the first time.





	When Isabelle opened her palm

**Author's Note:**

> my very first attempt at het stuff & I haven't written anything in ages... unbat'd  
> & I love Eva Green

When Isabelle opened her palm, a wrinkled pack of cigarette appeared. Theo smiled at his sister. She took out the only cigarette inside the pack. Theo thought she had grown a sixth finger. A freak.

“Let me see it,” whispered Theo. Isabelle wanted to chuckle, but Theo gently put his hand on her mouth. Theo shushed her. They locked their other hands together, fingers intertwining, pressing close against each other. Isabelle’s eye widened. She wanted to memorise everything that was happening in front of her. Her brother’s discretion and their first cigarette. They were about to journey to a new, different world. And this was supposed to be a sacred moment.

Carefully, Theo used a scissor to cut the cigarette into two perfect halves while Isabelle held it. 

“Theo, are you ready?”

“Yes.” He held his half between two fingers, twisting his head towards Isabelle. Her twin sister leaned in with another half of the cigarette, until the two halves tentatively toughed. She had the lighter stolen from Papa’s study. Isabelle flicked it open, and Theo heard the most lovely sound he had ever heard. Isabelle whispered something he couldn’t make out of. Theo liked to think it was his name. The lighter clicked. He held Isabelle’s waist tightly.

Smoke came from the place where their cigarettes met. Isabelle dropped the lighter as her hand cup Theo’s face. They drew on the cigarettes at the same time and started to cough. Theo saw his own adolescent self in Isabelle’s eyes, and he knew that Isabell did too. They both choked and laughed at each other while trying to catch their own breath. 

Isabelle tried to catch the smoke coming from Theo’s nostrils and mouth in vain. It slipped away. 

The cigarette burnt slowly, giving Isabelle and Theo more than enough time to ponder on whether to take another drag. Isabelle shifted her body towards the side, and now her shoulder was touching Theo's.  
"Ready?" Said she.  
"Always am."  
They raised their right arms at the same time. Breathe in. Breathe out. They still unpleasantly choked. And they still laughed at each other's expense. 

But something did seem different. They didn't realise that at that moment, not consciously. Theo nested his head on Isabelle's shoulder.  
"Are we adults now, Isa?"  
"Don't be ridiculous. We are only fourteen." She knew very well that this was not the answer Theo was expecting. Theo knew she knew too. “But we are. We are adults now” Isabelle forced her cigarette into Theo’s half open mouth. Theo waited for a while before he started to push Isabelle back. He wasn’t really pushing, only half-heartedly. A smile grew on Isabelle’s face as Theo made her lie on the dusty floor in the sewing room. His palms placed firmly on each side of her face and leaned in. He descended, and she ascended. Cigarettes dangled; ashes fell on her face, but her eyes never moved away from her brother. Just before Isabelle was about to be burnt by the two half cigarette, Theo took them away. He blew smoke onto her. During the millisecond that he couldn’t see anything, something touched his lips.

The smoke dissolved. Isabelle was lying on the floor again and reached out her hands. Her light fingers ghosted around his face. 

“I think we are adults now.”


End file.
